Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet evaluation device for evaluating permanent magnets and the related method; more particularly, the present invention relates to a magnet evaluation device for evaluating the quality of a permanent magnet by detecting the eddy current that is generated in the magnet and the related method.
Background Information
Conventionally, as a device to evaluate the eddy current loss of a magnet, there is a device in which a magnet to be evaluated is put inside of a thermally insulated sample chamber; by applying a magnetic field to this magnet to be evaluated, the temperature is measured with a thermocouple attached to the magnet to be evaluated (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-234225). This conventional device evaluates magnets by capturing the eddy current loss as the heat that is generated by that loss.